Welcome to Mineral Town
by iCandyland
Summary: Well this is a crappy Claire/Gray story. I got bored and will be updating since I have nothing better to do.. *warning* Rated T for future language that WILL be used..


My new life in Mineral Town

Chapter 1 - Moving in

The boat ride to Mineral Town was.. a little entertaining you could say, I spent my time listening to Zach's stories about how wonderful Mineral Town is. The boat was waving side to side, and I could barely hear a word he was saying because I had my eyes shut and was griping onto my seat completely terrified. Zach sailed like noting was going on, he just stood there with a foot on a nearby crate that gave him a sort of dramatical captain look. The sky was beautiful. I could see Mineral Town up ahead. I could already imagine my life in my very own farm, altough Zach didn't say a word about it, so I started to get a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty. When we arrived I sighed as the waving stopped. Zach helped me off the boat, and gave me my luggage as well. He then practically screamed in my face;

"YOUR GOING TO **LOVE** IT HERE!"

Oh I hope so Zach, I really do.

I gathered my things and headed off to the farm. Zach told me how to get there, and I was really confident that I knew where I was going. I successfully got to the farm and put my suitcase near the house. _Eather this towns really small, or Zachs pretty good with directions_. I started to look around and found a puppy. Im guessing I get it as a welcome gift? Oh well, finders keepers! I picked it up and it licked my face, his little tail going a mile a minute. "By the power vested in me, I shall name you, BOB!" He licked my face once again, and I set him down. I guess he likes the name!

I walked around to the house and looked inside. Bob right behind me. In the far left corner of the small home there was a bed, on the right corner there was a small kitchen, a toolbox, a TV, a bookshelf, and a small center table. On the table there was a note, a bag, the keys to the house. the note read;

_Welcome to Mineral Town, and your new farm! _

_By now I imagine you've seen the field, the chicken coop, the barn, and of course, the house._

_I know their not in perfect shape, but thats why you're here for! _

_I want you to do the best you can and make this the best -and only- farm in Mineral Town!_

_Best of luck!_

_-Mayor Thomas_

Best of luck? I get no tools? no animals? nothing?

Sheesh.. oh look, theres something more on the bottom of the note.

_P.S. that bag contains some turnip seeds I thought you might need. good luck!_

Well then_, _It was a good thing I got there early, because I had the whole day ahead of me to work. But, since it was a little empty with no animals and no tools to grow crops, there wasnt anything for me to do. I have money ready for situations like this though. Since Zach had already explained to me the basics in the boat ride I felt really confident of what was about to come.

I had to go to the blacksmith's to buy the tools I needed because I obviously don't get free tools, but oh yes, I get complimentary turnip seeds! _Woah Mayor, your oh so thoughtful!_ I heard some argueing going on in the blacksmiths, so I rushed in. But as soon as I opened the door, the little bell went off and the arguement ended. Apparently it was a boy about my age, and an older man. The boy left the room completely outraged, pushing me out of the way, and I fell to the ground. _Zach said the people were 'friendly'... I see..._

"Sorry about that," The old man said, while helping me up. "Grays a little.. _temperamental_." No. Comment. "Im Saibara, You're..?"

"Claire, Nice to meet you."

"Well then, Claire, what do you need?"

"Oh I came here to buy some tools to get started on the farm."

"You're the new girl running the farm? Welcome to Mineral Town!"

"Thanks."

"Ill go get your tools." He said, and rushed to the back of the shop. He brought back all the tools I needed.

"Thanks!" I said, as politely as i could, although it came out very high-pitched and squeaky.

"No problem, Come back anytime"

I payed for the tools and was exiting out When I heard a huge _Thud_. Oh great, who'd I hit? I peeked out the door and saw I had hit none other than Gray. across the face. Hard. I laughed. He fell to the ground and covered his now bleeding nose. I ran out to see if he was ok.

"Smooth move!" he yelled.

"Well Sorry!" I said back, trying to control my laughter. I helped him up and introduced myself.

"I'm Claire, sorry about hitting you in the fa-" he cut me off

"Yeah well, be a little bit more careful next time will ya!" he said, still covering his nose.

"Hah! Look who's talking mister 'I'm-gonna-have-a-hissy-fit-and-push-a girl-I-don't- know-out-of-my-way!'" I snapped back. He looked at me, clearly confused. There was a good awkward pause.

"Need anything?" I asked, but kept my distance, I didnt want to seem all pushy and annoying.

"Nah I'm fine, just a nosebleed... sorry about back there in the shop..."

"Its alright, at least we're even now right?"

"I guess.."

Another pause. But I took the liberty to peek at him. He had blonde hair, just like me. He was wearing a black shirt, a beige jacket, Jeans, and a hat that covered most of his face, but not the terrible nosebleed.

"A-anyways, I gotta go." he said.

"Yeah.. bye."

* * *

My first chapter! This is intended to be a romance/comedy between Claire and Gray, But as you can see its pretty bad.. Please Review! :D

I will also be using the word 'schtuff' instead of stuff.. blame Philip DeFranco for that one.. (:

UPDATE:

I kinnda changed most of the story, it was late that night and I just wanted it to get reviewed so I could re-write it a little better, but of course, now it sucks even MORE.

Thanks for reading this terrible story! :D


End file.
